liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Checkers (029)
Checkers, A.K.A. Experiment 029, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to make his wearer a supreme ruler; his effects vanish as soon as he leaves his wearer's head, and other experiments are immune to his hypnotic effect. His one true place is as a decorative crown for certain festivals. Bio Experiment 029 was the 29th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to make his wearer a king or queen by hypnotizing those around them to worship them as royalty. 029 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 029 was activated off-screen and chased through Kokaua Town by Gantu before being rescued by Lilo and Stitch and taken home. When Lilo discovered 029's power, she, after naming him Checkers, put him on her head, thus becoming a queen. She then started bossing people around, and made Mertle and the hula girls her bodyguards. However, when Mertle and the hula girls began arresting many people for defying their queen (including Pleakley), Lilo stepped down by removing Checkers. Before she could decide on his one true place, Gantu arrived and grabbed Checkers. After putting Checkers on his head, thus becoming a king, Gantu reigned over his subjects. Fortunately, Stitch and Experiment 625 were immune to Checkers' hypnotic effect, and both cousins agreed to overthrow Gantu. Later, Stitch and Reuben rallied an army of other experiments who rebelled against Gantu by working together, and were able to remove Checkers from his head. Gantu's ex-servants revolted against him as a result and kicked him out. Afterwards, Lilo and Stitch searched for Checkers' one true place. In the end, Nani presumably wore Checkers during the Coconut Queen Festival while riding on a parade float that Lilo, the hula girls, and Stitch's cousins had modified earlier. The Origin of Stitch Checkers was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 553 instead of 029. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Checkers, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Checkers participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Checkers appeared on multiple occasions in the anime wreaking havoc. It is also revealed that he will jump off of his host if he eats intolerably spicy food. Personality Checkers hasn't shown much emotion or individuality, other than once while running from Gantu. He mostly attaches himself to a person and stays there, almost as an inanimate object; however, on the head of Penny, he ate some of her sandwich and a hot pepper. Biology Appearance Checkers is a yellow and purple crown-shaped centipede-like experiment with black eyes, a dark pink nose, and four pairs of legs that sits curled up like a crown on people's heads. Special Abilities Checkers' wearer gains control over all beings who look upon him or her, and can roll into a crown/hat-like shape. His eyes flash purple when causing the hypnosis, and Checkers can scale/crawl walls. The victims of Checkers' effects visualize his bearer as a ruler of authority, and to humans they see one as a king or queen, and their attire to match, whether or not they are actually wearing the clothing. His effects are undone as soon as he leaves his wearer's head. Also, Checkers is capable of hypnotizing the first 28 experiments, but none made after him. Weaknesses Other experiments are completely unaffected by Checkers' hypnotic effect, and his effects wear off as soon as he leaves his wearer's head. Also, Checkers will fall/leap off his bearer's head after devouring intolerably spicy foods. Trivia *Checkers will immediately jump off his host if he eats intolerably spicy food. *Checkers is also shown to be ticklish. *Checkers' pod color is yellow. *Checkers is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 029 Primary function: King maker. Give each wear the power of command in all living creatures". Gallery 029_Checkers_by_experiments.jpg 029 checkers by bricerific43-d57p1uc.jpg x_029_checkers_profile_by_bricerific43-d564b93.jpg|Checkers' headshot 029_checkers_size_comparison_by_bricerific43-d5aap5j.jpg|Checker's size comparison 029 Checkers.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h10m49s187.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-20h59m10s204.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-20h59m52s121.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h00m30s238.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h00m54s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h11m41s219.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-13h40m40s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h12m37s205.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h03m37s57.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h04m00s29.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h04m16s191.png|Checkers on top of Lilo vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h04m24s234.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h07m09s113.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h07m20s225.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h07m58s255.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h08m29s145.png|Nani bowing to Lilo vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h09m13s74.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h09m33s36.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h10m53s40.png|Stitch unaffected by Checkers' powers vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h11m07s182.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h12m15s119.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h12m26s221.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h14m38s10.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h14m46s72.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h16m33s128.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h16m42s238.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h17m05s189.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h17m13s20.png Checkers01.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h17m53s154.png|Pleakley bowing to Lilo vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h18m00s246.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h19m14s120.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h20m02s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h17m42s165.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h20m12s8.png|Jumba bowing to Lilo vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h20m38s27.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h22m03s102.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h22m19s10.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h22m34s156.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h22m39s220.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h22m55s122.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h20m22s41.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h23m16s32.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h23m23s122.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h24m56s45.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h25m02s102.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h25m12s211.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h25m32s150.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h25m55s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h20m39s210.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h26m15s71.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h26m08s5.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h27m47s232.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h30m33s71.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h30m39s153.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h30m47s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-10h08m09s94.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h32m00s201.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h32m14s73.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h51m03s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h15m52s135.png|Checkers on top of Gantu vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h33m17s171.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h34m14s1.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h35m32s201.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h33m07s88.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h35m40s87.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h36m01s33.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h37m07s178.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h37m41s18.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h53m19s44.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h40m20s59.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h41m25s209.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Checkers.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-12h19m41s84.png screenCapture 20.06.13 9-24-46.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 23-11-21.jpg|Checkers in Stitch! anime screenCapture 01.02.13 23-16-04.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 23-17-45.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 23-21-23.jpg ScreenCapture 01.png screenCapture 01.02.13 23-19-49.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 17-10-57.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 17-11-39.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 17-12-32.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 23-22-35.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-05-09.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-06-27.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-07-19.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-08-38.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-24-44.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-25-28.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 23-23-33.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-27-50.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-28-37.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-34-05.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-51-54.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-38-33.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-38-56.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-39-28.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-40-57.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 20-51-11.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-38-02.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-40-18.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-41-03.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-42-08.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-43-04.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 20-52-08.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-43-59.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 18-59-29.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-02-13.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-04-00.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-04-27.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-04-48.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-05-19.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-05-45.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-07-10.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-07-44.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-08-37.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-08-56.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-09-32.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-10-01.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-10-42.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-11-02.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-11-33.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-14-40.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-29-48.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-30-10.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-30-49.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-31-10.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-32-39.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-33-30.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-33-57.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-34-17.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-34-30.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-34-39.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-35-19.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-30-28.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-39-53.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-41-09.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-41-32.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-42-00.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-42-55.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-43-32.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-47-01.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-47-54.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-49-35.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 21-29-20.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 21-30-45.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 21-32-06.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 21-32-07.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 21-32-27.jpg screenCapture 18.03.13 6-53-40.jpg screenCapture 18.03.13 6-54-15.jpg screenCapture 18.03.13 6-54-54.jpg Checkers1.png screenCapture 11.02.13 9-42-15.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-42-37.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-43-04.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-46-09.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-26-26.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-26-53.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-27-48.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-28-55.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-30-48.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-31-09.jpg panes09.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males